My insides are blue
by Artemisfowlisawsome
Summary: Harry and Draco use there own self destructive methods to deal with life.Can they help each other?or destroy themselves? Warning:Triggering ED Just going to say AU for now.
1. My outsides are cool

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter only J.K Rowling does.  
><em><strong>"I wish I could tie you up in my shoes, make you feel unpretty too."<br>**_

Sounds of hacking can be heard from the bathroom stall, as Draco desperately purges what he ate from the back to school feast.

'Finally, I feel so much better. Stupid Blaise and Pansy making sure I eat, they don't understand. All they want to do is ruin my goal to perfection.'

Flushing the toilet and leaving the stall Draco sighs as he goes to wash his hands but notices Potter standing near the bathroom door.

'Malfoy….what was that?' Potter looks at him sadly.  
>'You of all people should understand Potter. It is not as if you aren't skin and bones.'<p>

'I don't have a problem Malfoy, at least I'm not making myself sick in the toilet like you. ' Potter whispers defensively. 'I should tell a professor.'

'Don't you dare Potter! If you do I will tell them about how skinny you are. Tell me when is the last you ate a full meal? Look at you, you are practically a ghost.'

'But….that's not what we are talking about malfoy..just never mind.' Potter sighs.

'Good, let's never speak of this again then.' Draco storms past potter angrily to the Slytherin dorms.

'Wait!Malfoy!..' Harry sighs as he is ignored. 'I understand..' he whispers and leaves.

**This is a short preview of the fic. It will be a HarryxDraco. I may continue but some things I am not sure what to do with. Both of them will have eating disorders.i think I will start them in 6****th**** year? I could really use some help with this if anyones interested.**


	2. My insides are blue

**Disclaimer:** Once again I do not own Harry Potter. All of it belongs to J.K Rowling, I could never write as well as her.

"_**Words are, in my not so humble opinion, the most inexhaustible source of magic; capable of both inflicting injury and remedying it."~ Albus Dumbledore."**_

(I would like to note that the experiences of eating disorders are based on my own. Also based off another friend of mines experiences,plus I will do some extra research. So I am not pulling all of this out of my ass.)Also I am not from UK, so the speech pattern will be in the only way I'm familiar with.I will tryy a little. I decided this is going to be different to the story line so AU it is. Also i'm starting this chapter back when harry was younger and it will eventually get to the intro scene.

_**Summer at the Dursley's house at the end of Harry's 2nd year**_

'_Waste of space'_

'_Fat'_

'_Pig'_

'_Disgusting'_

'_I told you they would fatten you up at that place, boy. Look, at you becoming even more of a bloody freak.'_

_All the whispers repeat in his head._

Harry was jolted awake drenched in sweat and confused by his surroundings. 'Stupid dreams.' Remembering he is alone in a grassy field hiding out from the Dursley's. 'Guess I should get back before they notice.' He sighs and heads back reluctantly.

Walking up to the door he tries to open it without success. 'Hello?' When no one answers he realizes the car is not in driveway. 'Great! They left me locked out, again. I hope they are not gone for the weekend, not that they would have remembered me anyways.' He scopes the house looking for an open window somewhere. Walking to the living room window he notices it is open, 'Yes!' Walking to the staircase he see's his trunk and Hedwig's cage in front of the door with a note taped to it. 'What..?'

He picks up the note and reads the messy writing:

'_Boy! We are leaving and when we come back you best be gone!. We saw the letter of the freaks kicking you out of there stupid school. I don't care were you go just do not be here!.'_

'I should have seen that coming..' Opening the front door harry drags his trunk outside in the now chilly nighttime. 'I have no idea where I'm going but as long as it isn't here.' After walking for hours harry sits on cool sidewalk out of breath.

'_If only you hadn't eaten that slice of bread earlier. Maybe you wouldn't be so tired already, pig.' _

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he lays on the sidewalk staring at the stars. 'I wish someone was with me.'

Suddenly the wind picks up and he see's a large fuzzy black blurr. 'Who is there?' Pulling out his wand he points it at the blur and then suddenly a large purple bus appears in front of him. 'AAAAH!' he screams,jumping back and tripping on the sidewalk behind him.

'You alright there mate? Stan Shunpike, welcome to the Knight Bus. Let me help you there.'

'Erm,uh thanks..I'm..er Neville..Longbottom' Harry says as he is helped up. Watching as the man put his trunk on the bus he climbs aboard. 'So were you off to?' Stan asks expectantly. 'O erm Diagon Alley, please.'

'Alright, you hear that Ernie? Hit it!' Stan yells to an older kooky looking bus driver. Suddenly the bus lurches and Harry flies back onto a bed. 'Oof' He decides holding onto the bed for dear life is his best option as the bus driver laughs loudly… Just when harry thought he may not survive the bus halts suddenly and he flies forward landing on the floor.  
>Seeing stars Harry is helped up by Stan 'Well here we are Mr. Longbottom, Diagon Alley have a good evening.' Walking into the Leaky Cauldron, Harry is greeted by a strange man. 'Welcome Mr. Potter, the Minister is waiting for you.' Confused Harry just nods and follows him into a room where the minister is waiting for him. After a brief meeting with him and knowing he is allowed back to Hogwarts Harry heads to the room he is staying in. Flopping down on the bed carelessly his stomach grumbles. 'Stupid body, you can wait..' He grumbles then rolls over and passes out for the night.<p>

**Special thanks to the only person who reviewed metaphoricheart! Cookies, hugs and love from me. More reviews anyone? Advice welcomed.**


End file.
